ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Artys Arryn
'Lord Artys Arryn '''is the eldest son of the late Lord Roland Arryn and ascended to Lordship of The Vale and The Eyrie in 268 AC. He is twenty five years old and unmarried. History Artys Arryn was born to Lord Roland Arryn and Lady Alys Arryn in 345 AC. Astute and observant, Artys proved to be a quick learner and a natural leader. Childhood Artys spent the first eight years of his childhood in the Eyrie under the strict tutelage Maester Theobald. His father had shown much love to his son and passed down his own knowledge to his son, until he eventually left Artys behind altogether to fight in the War of the Burning Brand. At the age of eight, Artys was sent to page and eventually squire for Oswin Arryn, Artys's Uncle and Knight of the Bloody Gate. Oswin would play a major influence in Artys's life, teaching him how to use a sword and later passing down his knowledge of fortification, informing the heir how to best make use of a castle or pass. On his tenth name day, during a visit to the Eyrie, Oswin surprised him with a gift of a falcon, promising to teach his nephew how to hunt. During his brief visit with his family at the Eyrie, Artys also met Edderion Stark, the heir to the North, for the first time. The pair would write to one another after this and would set the stage for future visits. With his uncle, he successfully took part in several battles against the Mountain Clans, who had risen to support the supposed King Arrec. His pride in his honor had been short lived after the re-arrival of Lord Roland Arryn, who had become a changed man. Unloving and withdrawn, Roland spent most of his time following the war in his library or behind a myrish lens, distant to his family. Artys would later be knighted following a victory in a tourney at Redfort, and he would go on to place relatively well in several small tourneys and melees after that. Travelling to Winterfell At the age of 19, Artys set off on a tour of the Riverlands, visiting many houses including Vance, Bracken, and Tullys. His tour was interrupted by the death of King Brandon Stark. Artys travelled with his aging father to the North to swear fealty on behalf of the Vale to Edderion. Following the King's crowning, Artys spent much time getting to know the Stark famiy, even after his father set out with the bulk of the Arryn column. With a quiet respect for the Northerner culture, Artys set off keeping in mind his new friends and liege. Rise to Lordship In 368 AC, Roland died at the age of 49 after taking ill, yet was noted for appearing to be far more aged looking. Artys Arryn ascended to the Arryn's throne and has ruled for the last two years in relative peace. Family * Lord Roland Arryn 368 AC ** Lady Alys Arryn née Belmore *** ''Lady Jeyne Arryn, his stillborn sister ''343 AC *** '''Lord Artys Arryn '(25) *** Lord Osric Arryn, (23) His Brother and Heir *** Lady Lorra Arryn, (22) His Sister *** Lord Robar Arryn, (19) His Brother, twin to Sharra *** Lady Sharra Arryn, (19) His Youngest Sister *** Lord Jonothor Arryn, (17) His Youngest Brother * Ser Oswin Arryn Knight of the Bloody Gate Quotes ''"Too cautious by half and too clever by far, Artys was a sure man with steel in his hand," - ''Edderion "Ned" Stark Category:House Arryn Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi